Cream the Rabbit
thumb|right|120px|Cream causa tesão! thumb|left|160px|Ela gosta de você Cream the Rabbit é uma coelha de 9 anos (mas com mentalidade e atitude de 14) que sofreu com o passado e finalmente -para uma personagem secundária- conseguiu seguir bem na gangue do Sonic. História de Cream thumb|left|100px|A mãe desnaturada de Cream Cream era uma coelha prostituta que ganhava a vida dando pra Dr.Eggman, apesar dela não gostar disto.....Até que um dia, ela encontra Sonic e o pede ajuda pra assaltar a véia coelha (mãe de Cream), dai ta tudo beleza, o Sonic e Cream consegue mais recrutas pra gangue dos fedepês, dai eles vão pro espaço, tiram a Véia do robo gigante, então Sonic e a Véia caem no chão, dai Cream da um abraço nela pra tirar os ecstasys da bolsa da dela. Então dias e dias a gangue (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream e Amy) ficava assaltando lojas. Dai ocorre uma longa historia com a gangue toda então. Mas como o artigo é só da puta da Cream, vou contar logo o que interessa: "Miles Drogado Prower" programa uma merda de robô chamado "Gemerl", pra ajudar Cream a robar ecstasy da bolsa da mãe thumb|right|150px|Cream nos tempos em que era abusada por Dr. Eggman Ok, esta parte é mostrada nos jogos SA2 e SA3, agora o resto, que você não viu nos jogos! thumb|left|185px|Cream quando fugiu Cream e Amy assumem que são lésbicas, então fica - Cream&Amy e Sonic na mão,Tails também na mão e Knuckles ficou sozinho com a esmeralda mestra.... Cream e Amy viviam fazendo Sexo juntas, se masturbando com o Martelo de Amy e o bicho azul da Cream, até que um dia a Véia achou elas então fizeram um a 3 e assim foi, até um dia que Cream começa a se cansar da Amy porque ela era muito feia e chata. Cream passou a viver da prostituição (lesbica ou não), e a cada dia ela ganhava 10.000$ de Dolares para produzir o jogo dela "Cream's Prostituation Adventure/Advance", dai ela teve que ser despedida por que ela só fazia a posição vaginal, e nenhuma outra... A coelha já lascada resolveu dar a volta por cima (no sentido de matar) de todos que fizerem aquela porcaria de jogo, e isso acabou quando ela conseguiu destruir toda a empresa que fabricou o maldito jogo e ainda faturou uns bons trocados que conseguiu roubar. Mais tarde se livrou da ecstasy, mandou Amy pra PQP e resolveu mudar de vida. Cream já não aguentava mais aquela vida imbecil e idiota que levava sendo uma puta paga, por isso se juntou (de novo) com a gangue de Sonic, agora bem mais "espertinha". Chegou na gangue bem mais sexy e mais sanguinária, sendo então menos fácil de ser enganada por alguém. Então, resolveu botar seus planos em prática, nem demorou muito, e conseguiu convencer Tails de que ela era ideal pra ele. Cream estava certa, aos poucos ajudou ele e agora estão juntos (são os únicos ficantes que ficaram durante mais de 1 ano). Enquanto o resto dos planos, ou seja: se livrar de Amy, Chris e dar pra Sonic e Shadow(Shadow já foi -ver abaixo-) ainda serão feitos. A "espertinha" thumb|left|200px|Cream pronta para ser enrabada por Tails thumb|right|190px|O mesmo com Shadow... A que ponto ela consegue seduzir? Cream se saiu bem na história porque ficou com Tails (e ainda fica) e vivem dando um ao outro. Todo mundo ja sabe da safadeza (ou putaria) que fazem. Mas fora dessa gangue, dão dinheiro a ela pra participar de vídeos, séries infantis (onde ela é retratada como uma criatura imbecil e doida) e revista. Com todas essas vantagens parece que foi a Cream que se deu bem nessas histórias de personagens ferrados e inúteis. Já gravou clipes com Tails (usuários retardados que ficam pagando eles pra fazerem vídeos e publicarem na internet), principalmente as músicas Gimme More, Hot e Dança do Créu. Agora chamam ela de espertinha porque se deu, tem um namorado que causa tesão amigo de coração e é mais bonita. Fisicamente: Tem orelhas grandes, pele claras, seios médios, olhos castanhos e voz fina e suave. Mentalmente: Tem amor e tesão por Tails (e só tesão por Shadow), gosta de ter amigos, tem sede de matar, ódio da coisa rosa, Chris, Big e Cheese, NÃO É MAIS uma puta paga/drogada/abusada, habilidosa em chutes e em tiros (de armas). Saiba mais sobre Cream... thumb|right|300px|Leve um desse e MORRA! * Ela gosta de dar pro Tails (gostaaa muuuito) e pro Shadow (muuuuito mesmo). * Ela quer matar a Coisa Rosa. * Ela ajudou Tails a matar Cosmo. * Ela gosta de causar tesão pros amigos, mas não de dar toda hora. * Ela nunca fez esforços pra seduzir Tails, ele gosta muito dela (demais até...). * Ela é gangster e assassina, agindo durante a noite em alguns dias. * Ela dá chutes e sapatadas que quebram os ossos de quem ela quer (até os da amy). * Ela aprendeu a usar armas com Fang (aquele coiote do Texas). * o Tails do Contra gosta de fingir que ela é sua namorada,só pra irritar o tails. thumb|left|200px|Todas nas mãos de Cream Quem Cream já matou * Big (aquele gato gordo). * Cheese (aquela coisa azul). * Cosmo (aquela garota planta vadia). * Wave (quase matou quando atacou com sua prancha em Sonic Riders) * Quase todos os robôs de Eggman. * Todos os funcionários da SEGA (empresa que fez o jogo Cream's prostutation advanced) * Metade os abusadores do mundo de Sonic * O desentrevistador dela * Bunnie (do Sonic Satam) * Sua mãe, a mãe dela e não a minha. Ao todo: 1837 criaturas sem falar dos robôs Quem Cream quer matar (e provavelmente vai) thumb|right|170px|Principalmente essa puta!!! * Eggman * A COISA ROSA * Chris * A outra metade dos abusadores de seu mundo * Os tarados que querem tirar fotos dela com Tails * Sonic (quando ele mete o pau em Amy na porta da casa dela pra provocar inveja.) * Fiona Fox, por se atrever a namorar o seu amado Tails. * Lady Marian (aquela raposa da Disney), também por querer namorar com o Tails. * Tiara Boobowski (Porque ela quer se garante com seu Ray) Relacionamentos thumb|right| Sonic: Cream fala normalmente com ele, mas às vezes com outras intenções. Acha ele um idiota, mas gostoso. Shadow: Nada a acrescentar, ela não gosta muito de emos, poooorém acha ele gostoso(2) e conversa bastante com ele Amy Rose: Já mencionamos acima. Tails: Caralho, já mencionamos também! Knuckles: Fala muuuito pouco, ela não gosta de drogados e/ou doidos mas acha o brinquedinho dele maior do que o de shadow, tails e sonic Rouge: Fala uma vez ou outra, acha ela gente fina(e filha da puta gostosa) (tirando os assuntos fodásticos pornográficos) Cheese: O que é esse troço? Se for aquela coisa azul, ela já se livrou dele há muito tempo. Blaze: Amigas, elas não gostam de abusadores de Amy e adoram chutar o traseiro daquela coisa rosa (e as duas já tiveram um caso com a Amy). Silver: Cream só o viu em fotos que Blaze mostrou, é... atraente. Big: Já matou ele. AQUELE GATO ERA UM PORRE! Chris: Não fala nada com ele, Cream apenas quer matá-lo. Fang: Amigo, ensinou a usar armas e é macho. Storm: Nunca falou com ele. Jet:Ela acha ele muito metido,porem acha ele gostoso. Wave: Tem ódio dela porque ela já seduziu o Tails em Sonic Riders. Vanilla the Rabbit: Após te-la forçado a entrar para prostituição, Cream matou sua mãe(pena que alguém deu um up pra ela),quando vanila voltou fez um texte de namorado com o tails eapos isso ela e sua filha fizeram aconselhamento familiar e até hoje crem tem um pouco de ódio dela. Fiona Fox: Não fala, só olha com raiva e quer matá-la junto a qualquer outra puta raposa que queira ser enrabada por Tails Vector, Espio e Charmy: São muito burros pra bater papo com eles NiGHTS: Acha ele muito engraçado, apenas... Metal Sonic: Odeia ele! Acha ele muuuuuuuuito gay... Dr. Eggman: Odeia também, e quer mata-lo! Ray:Ela gosta dele, porem confundi um pouco com o Tails e mais gostoso ATENÇÃO: Esta parte não é uma cópia da página daquela puta coisa rosa, qualquer um pode fazer esta parte! Contratos com a Sega thumb|right|150px|É por isso que Tails nunca ganha uma corrida. Cream nunca perde a oportunidade de tentar ser famosa e ter um jogo dela (já perdeu no passado, também, o jogo era pornográfico). Por isso ela se juntou com a SEGA e recebeu altos pagamentos pra virar uma mera personagem de jogo e série (isso lhe rendeu vários filmes no youtube onde ela mata um bocado de personagens e usa uma prancha de surf). Alguns são: Sonic Advance 2: Foi aí quando ela foi sequestrada por Eggman e abusada. Onde estava Sonic? Comendo chili dogs... Sonic Heroes: A vingança/revanche. Ela tenta matar todo mundo (esse é o objetivo mesmo) Sonic Advance 3: Quando ela virou lésbica e a Coisa Rosa começou a dar nela. Esse foi o pior contrato. Sonic Rush: Cream conhece Blaze e nada mais. QUE FULERAGEM! Sonic Riders: Ela aparece com outra roupa (finalmente), de shortinho colado e tudo... Cream tem como objetivo atropelar todo mundo, pegar os anéis (anéis mesmo mente poluída) e bater o recorde. Sonic X: Cream vira uma coelhinha retardada com um amiguinho azul idiota. Só ficou bom um episódio que ela matou Emerl, houve choro falso e gritos - perfeito para uma série infantil. E muitas outras aparições que ela não é destaca, e é completamente inútil. [[Imagem:Cream6.png|thumb|left|300px|''Isso já é o primeiro passo: Sempre seja gostosa nas fotos!]] Cream lhe ensina... ...A pegar os caras mais gostosos da gangue turma e ainda ser "poderosa" ''Olá pessoal, leiam tudo porque eu estou com a minha nova Machinegewr 42 aqui. [[Imagem:Cream5.png|thumb|right|200px|''Nunca tente parecer uma PUTA. Pareça fofinha, mas puta, NUNCA!]] Eu digo aqui quais as ações de uma perdedora: '''Sacrificar a vida por outra pessoa' Querer se casar, namorar, seja o que for com a mesma pessoa porém dá pra qualquer um no bordel Ser uma puta que quase não tem um artigo decente na Desciclopédia Se você é assim, é porque é uma perdedora. Agora as principais dicas pra os garotos COMEÇAREM a te notar: Ser gostosa NÃO IMPORTA O MODO, você precisa ser gostosa de algum jeito Ter uma qualidade que não seja PUTA [[Imagem:Creamdandopresentes.png|thumb|right|300px|''Você entendeu o "gostosa"?]] '''Parar de chatear e encher o saco dos garotos' Ficar na sua, ser você e conversar BASTANTE com eles Ser vingativa É personagem secundária? Mate todas que lhe fazem uma imbecil Seja inteligente porque pior do que uma puta é uma puta burra Finalmente, depois de seguir estas dicas, os caras já estão começando a olhar pra você. Agora você precisa ficar AINDA MAIS gostosa do que conseguiu ser na primeira dica: Tire fotos com roupas sensuais Biquinis, tops, qualquer coisa sexy O resto depende do quanto você for bonita. Se for feia, desista querida. Aleluia, você chegou até aqui. Agora escolha os garotos mais gostosos de sua gangue turma e seduza eles. Mas como eu já disse acima, NÃO SEJA BURRA, seduza de um jeito inteligente, pelo amor de Deus. Cream, se acontecer de todos da minha turma serem viados? Tenta convertê-los E se tiver alguém querendo me detonar? Detone antes E se alguém quiser dar pra mim? Dependendo, aceite E se... aaaaahhhh Morra desgraçada, eu tô aqui pra dar dica! Continuando, para se dar bem em qualquer canto, você precisa passar por cima de todos que querem lhe fazer uma imbecil/idiota. E para isso, há vários modos: thumb|right|300px|Cream kawaii! Saber usar armas Saber sufocar alguém Saber se mostrar melhor do que a pessoa Mas se não quiser usar armas, vai continuar a mesma otária de sempre. Depois, é preciso ter uma boa fama. Por exemplo, eu era prostituta (porque fui obrigada) e consegui fugir, não tendo mais a antiga fama de Puta. Se você tiver uma história decente de sua vida, é um bom começo para demonstrar que não é qualquer pessoa retardada. E como progredir com a fama? Simplesmente pegue o seu garoto seduzido (ESCOLHA UM BOM e que todo mundo goste) e fique com ele fazendo inúmeras coisas até os caras safados da Desciclopédia e Youtube flagrarem vocês. Simples assim (se quiser pode até ficar apaixonada, mas isso é perda de tempo). Dica da Cream de sempre (Não duvide não!) Nunca,Mas NUNCA mesmo...nunca diga que você é louca por algum garoto (Como faz a Coisa Rosa!)pois se não ele vai perder o interesse de come-la, então deixe ele fazer o processo! Se não vai acabar VVVIIIRRRGGGEEMMM!!!! E é problema seu! As fotos Os usuários safados que ficam tirando fotos de Tails/Shadow e Cream nas horas mais incovenientes. Uma contem pornografia forte, porém não há mais porque eles (tails e cream) não são burros o bastante pra se darem no meio do povo. E se veio aqui pra isso, vai tomar no cu! INÉDITO - Agora, além de fotos da Cream com uns otários Tails e Shadow, temos também fotos dela sozinha, porém diferente... imagem:Tailsecream.png|Safadxénhos! imagem:Creametails.png|Essa foto é sensual, Portanto CUIDADO!! imagem:Tailsecream2.png|Um beijo, é o que as câmeras safadas só pegam deles imagem:Tailsecream3.png|Já é a 3ª vez que botamos essa foto! imagem:Tailsecream4.png|Outro beijo sem nada a mais imagem:Tailsecream7.png|Eeeeepa, Calma aí Tails! imagem:Tailsecream5.png|Mas eles só aparecem se beijando! imagem:Tailsecream6.png|ISSO PARECE OUTRA COISA!! imagem:Creametails5.png|Numa grama qualquer - não se sabe o que aconteceu após essa foto - imagem:Tailsecream8.png|Nada demais, quem se importa? imagem:Cream4.png|Tails e Cream, mais uma vez, se beijando, será? imagem:Tails_enraba_a_Crean.jpg|Enfim, o Tails enraba a Cream! (nós avisamos que iria ter imagem forte) imagem:Cream18.jpg|'''Note a saia de Cream... imagem:Cream3.png|Cream e suas brincadeiras imagem:Cream12.png|Shadow e Cream num bar imagem:Shadream1.png|Shadow pegando Cream (INÉDITO) imagem:Shadream2.png|Pensou que era só 1 vez? imagem:Ts1.png|''Tails:Pare de comer a Cream, seu filho da puta'' Shadow:Peraí cara, a gente tava num bar, eu tava bêbado e... Ei, larga essas esmeraldas! imagem:Cream13.png|Silver também entrou na disputa imagem:Cream9.png|Cream dando uma de gostosa... imagem:Cream15.png|...e pelo jeito já conseguiu imagem:Cream17.jpg|Nos tempos de prostituta imagem:Cream16.png|''Eu cuido de você'' imagem:Cream19.png|Novo visual, mais sensual imagem:Cream21.jpg|... imagem:Cream22.jpg|''Vem'' imagem:Cretai.png|Estilei, aqueles safados finalmente conseguiram flagrar imagem:Cretai2.png|Já tá ficando pessoal imagem:Creamriders.png|E emagreceu ainda mais fazendo aulas de dança thumb|left|400px|Caham... QUASEEE!!! Alguém queria que a imagem continuasse? E encerram mais uma vez sem Tails nem Cream darem na frente do povo. PORÉM... thumb|right|200px|Cream pegando uma carona na moto do Shadow O Caso de Cream com Shadow Na primeira descoberta, quando Tails pegou Shadow (quase) dando uma em cima de Cream, ele pensou que fosse mentira ou "um engano". Mas não, Cream tava botando a gaia nele mesmo Cream é de confiança e não faria isso (pra PELO MENOS deixar de ser enrabada). Como Tails se acha o esperto, pensou em eliminar Shadow do rumo de Cream (antes que o ouriço emo inventasse de dar nela)... Mas como Shadow é o fodão e maior, deu um jeito de escapar do plano de Tails (que pelo fato ninguém sabe qual foi, provavelmente um contrato com Silver pra ele voltar e mudar o PASSADO de Shadow, mas é só uma hipótese imbecil). Não precisamos dizer que o plano "voou no pau". Shadow começou a dar em Cream secretamente em noites de saídas nos barzinhos fuleros (mas de confiança, lógico). Foi então, que desesperado e com crizes de emo, Tails foi pro MESMO BAR em que os outros dois estavam. Foi o socos-chutes-tiros-quebra-corta-garrafa-em-cima-do-outro(sendo que, claro, Shadow é que estava dando uma bela de uma surra em Tails já que ele é maior e mais durão). Cream, pra se sentir a heroína e concorrida da história, conseguiu separar os dois... não sabemos como... A essas horas você está dizendo Porra Tails, larga ela! Porém pra um imbecil/iludido apaixonado como ele, não seria fácil. Portanto, em qualquer hipótese (e voltando ao 1º plano), seria mais fácil detonar o Shadow antes... depois seria "esbanjar" na Cream de novo. thumb|left|300px| Não deu certo (de novo mais uma vez). E pra piorar mais a vida e esperança de Tails, o Prower "Tails" Miles(ou seja, o Tails do Contra) passou a querer Cream como namorada e a querer dar pra ela (mais um pra lista). Agora Tails precisa tomar MESMO uma atitude DECENTE, senão ele se ferra total(Quando Cream esta por perto, Tails e Shadow finjem que a luta acabou no bar só pra não assusta-la). Já Cream tá adorando essa "temporada" com o Shadow, afinal, ele é mais gostoso, fodão, machão e muito mais forte que Tails. Uma discussão gravada pelo Tails do Contra onde houve a briga - é verdade, o safado tava lá vendo tudo. Desde então, Tails perde o controle e parte em cima de Shadow querendo matá-lo. O que ele não percebeu ainda é que Shadow é mais forte e possui umas armas com mais de 5 calibres diferentes. E o emohog Shadow não percebeu Tails comendo a Cream neste exxsat issaho fazato ixasho exato momento (o porra)! Veja Também *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Prostituição *Você está morto *Sonic Heroes Categoria:Bad Girls Categoria:Hentai Girl